


Precursor to a Kiss

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she looked at him with those big, green eyes... When her body moved against his without remorse... When she offered him everything he'd ever dreamed... He only had two choices. Walk away and devastate her or tell her the truth and break her heart. He could fix this, dammit! After all, the curse did only mention her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Precursor to a Kiss
> 
> Part 1 of 2
> 
> Author: Roguie – and all my alternate identities.
> 
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time
> 
> Pairing: Hook/Emma
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Spoilers: Up to and including 3x18: Bleeding Through
> 
> Summary: When she looked at him with those big, green eyes... When her body moved against his without remorse... When she offered him everything he'd ever dreamed... He only had two choices. Walk away and devastate her or tell her the truth and break her heart. He could fix this, dammit! After all, the curse did only mention her lips.
> 
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time definitely does not belong to me. If it belonged to me, the sexual tension would have ended the moment she saved him from the trip wire. And Rumple's cage? Yeah. Definitely defiled. So, since it's not on HBO and no one's ever given me a cent for what I've done with it, I can safely say, not it!
> 
> A/N: FML... this was meant to be a one-shot; I meant to post the smut with it today, but of course the kids came over last night and I was stupid and put on S2 so of course I ended up lost in the pretty Hook and absolutely no writing got done. If I hadn't promised a friend I'd attend her kids baptism today, then I'd probably still get it finished, but nope, I'm going to do the honourable thing here and keep my promises. As such, you'll have the smut by no later than Tuesday night. I wanted to make sure the bones of this fic at least got up before the new ep airs in a few hours.. I'm sure no one minds waiting for the... uh... meat. ;)

~~~?~~~

Why she'd finally come around, he couldn't say, but the way her body moved against his could no longer be denied. He groaned softly in her ear, his hook moving to her hip to bring her closer, his fingers splaying out against the warm flesh of her stomach, pressing her flush against the rapidly growing hardness of his long denied arousal.

Her arms came up over her head, her fingers linking behind his neck in response to the harsh growl that escaped his lips. Pressed together, they swayed to the hedonistic beat that filled the otherwise empty diner.

The soft flesh of her shoulder absorbed his heated breath as the witch's curse ran it's three millionth circuit through what was left functioning of his brain. He couldn't get past the words. "The next time your lips touch hers…" From what he remembered of curses, they were very specific to the words spoken to enact them. As such, only her lips should be off limits, only the intimacy of a shared kiss should trigger the curse.

His heart beat heavily in his chest, whether from her unexpectedly close proximity or the fear of what he was about to try, he didn't know. All he knew was that he'd been denied long enough.

He closed the distance between his lips and the soft skin connecting her shoulder and her neck. When nothing magical seemed to take over, Killian let go of the wanton groan filling his chest and fed deeply on the flavour of her flesh.

"Fuck, Emma," he whispered brokenly, lips and teeth moving across her skin, kissing, nipping, tongue darting out to soothe the hurt left behind before switching shoulders and starting all over again. His fingers cut a heated path from her flat stomach to the curve of her breast, stroking and squeezing gently, drinking in the soft gasps that fled past her lips.

She moved to turn in his arms, forcing him to freeze, his hook catching her as he lowered his lips to her ear, gently tracing the shell with his tongue before sucking the lobe into his mouth. He allowed their breathing to calm, continuing to stroke gentle fingers across the underside of her breast.

"There's something I haven't told you, love," he whispered softly.

A sharp bark of laughter escaped her lips as she moved her own hands to cover his hook and fingers. "The long story too long for the moment?" she breathed glibly, pressing their entwined hands upward until her entire breast was covered by his palm.

"As usual, you know me too well." Together they found her nipple beneath fabric and lace, his own soft pressure pushed harder by her insistent fingers, until she found the exact caress she craved beneath his loving hand.

"Must be pretty important to bring up now," she gasped softly, rolling her head back until it rested on his shoulder, her lips finding the underside of his jaw, teeth nipping at him gently.

"Ah, my love, if there were any time to tell you, it would be now." He breathed in deeply, simultaneously turning her in his arms as he fell to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her thighs, burying his face against her stomach. He lifted her shirt, laving hot, opened mouth kisses across her flesh.

"Focus, pirate. You're supposed to be talking here," she teased lightly, the lilt in her voice broken by soft pants of pleasure.

"Are you complaining, saviour?"

"The longer we spend talking, the longer it'll take to get to my room, so yeah, right now, I'm complaining."

Her smirk was unmatched by anything he'd ever seen before, instant desire flaming alive in his veins, his pants growing far too tight for kneeling while he shifted in place trying vainly to find some kind of position that would offer comfort.

In an effort to distract himself, Killian chuckled softly, placing one last kiss to her navel before leaning back on his heels, gazing up at her with a mixture of adoration and trepidation.

"You'll forgive me if I'm hesitant, love. If you haven't noticed, I find myself a starving man at a banquet at the moment. I simply dread the change of wind that's sure to come with what I have to say."

She sighed softly, reaching down to run warm fingers across his jaw, cupping his face with the gentlest touch she could manage. "I told you, no more living in the past. The only thing that matters is right now."

He mirrored her sigh, turning his face to kiss the inside of her wrist. "Ah, lass, if only it were something as simple as your forgiveness. I would dedicate my life to earning my time at your side, but the now, as you've said, is what I'm fighting." He drew in a deep breath. "I allowed my guilt over actions I took during my year away from you to lead me into a conniving trap set by the wicked one."

Emma froze in place, her fingers twining into his hair, pulling his head back, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Tell me you haven't betrayed us, Hook."

He cringed at the harsh sound of his moniker falling from her lips, taking comfort only in the fact that there was no accusation in her eyes, only growing desperation. "Gods no, love. I swear I've done nothing of the sort."

She relaxed slightly, the grip her fingers held in his hair relaxing enough that instead of holding him in place, she instead found herself stroking his scalp, quietly bleeding the tension from his trembling body. "Tell me."

"It's a curse." He swallowed thickly, his gaze never straying from her green eyes as he relented the final piece of information. "She tricked me into swearing on the name of my love, lass, and cursed me from being able to," he cleared his throat roughly, "Kiss said love without consequence."

Emma peered down at him in confusion, stroking his head softly. "What kind of consequence could come from kissing the one you love?"

Killian smiled at her sadly. "The kind where that kiss drains away every ounce of her newly discovered magic and dooms the entire town to destruction."

Cold fingers of realization trailed down Emma's spine as she met the sea blue depths of his gaze and read no trace of a lie within.

"I'm so sorry, love," he whispered, his heart breaking before her eyes as he admitted to once again letting her down.

"Oh, Killian, no."

"I'm a failure, lass. I can't do something as simple as pressing my lips to yours. I can't even begin to show you what's in my heart."

Emma swallowed heavily as sudden tears clouded her vision. Her entire body trembled with the need to run, held in place only by the broken look on Killian's face. "Just…" her voice broke inexplicably as a stray tear trailed down her cheek. "Just tell me."

"What's there to tell that I've not already said time and again?"

She sighed softly, closing her eyes to gain control over the tears threatening to break free, breathing in deeply, then meeting his gaze once more. "Just say the words, pirate." The corners of her lips curved slightly, softening her sharp words.

He paused only a fraction of a second, but found himself unable to deny her anything that she asked. "I love you, Emma Swan."

Truth radiated from him in waves, pulsing around her, enveloping her, warming and chilling her all at once as she stared down at him silently. She had no doubt that he believed every word that he spoke, but that one last niggling piece of her cried out, heard above all else: believing in something and actually having it be so were two entirely different things.

"You never did know when to give up, did you, Hook?"

He chuckled softly though the sound was utterly devoid of humour, shaking his head as he climbed to his feet, using every last iota of will power he possessed to not show her the splintering devastation tearing through his heart at her words. "No, love, I guess not." He turned quickly, moving towards the entrance to the diner and far away from the blonde that had single handedly managed to shred him apart. "And on that note, I'd say this wonderful evening has come to an end."

"Hey!" The sharp, confused tone in her voice gave him pause and he froze with his hand on the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Home, such as it is."

"Oh. Oh, no. You do not get to drop loving me at my feet and then walk away when I don't immediately spit the words back at you. Jesus Christ, Hook! You just told me that on top of everything else, we're cursed too! Like, what the actual hell?"

"You asked for the words, Princess, and you got them. If you can't handle them, then that's your own problem. I'm a pirate, love, not a puppy. I can't spend my life at your feet hoping you'll see fit to pat me on the head and tell me I'm a good boy. I love you, Swan. I've loved you for quite some time, and with all due respect, it's not like I've been quiet enough about it to truly have it come as a shock. What you do from here is your choice. Act on it, ignore it, go meet up with your mother and laugh about the lovesick scallywag that thought he had a chance with a princess. Do whatever it is you bloody want. I just want a shot of rum and a warm bed to lie on."

"Seriously? With everything going on around us, you're honestly going to stand there and climb up on a soap box with me?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Swan."

"Then maybe it's time to quit talking."

"What?"

He turned just in time to catch her in his arms, her lips moving immediately to his jaw, nipping at him lightly. "For a man who prides himself on his observational skills, you're a little slow on the uptake tonight."

Killian cleared his throat, desperately trying to reign in his body's reaction to her lips moving across his throat as he trembled quietly, uncertainty leaving him frozen.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Hook?"

"Perhaps that would be for the best. I find myself at a bit of an impasse as to what to believe."

Emma chuckled softly, leaning up to breathe softly into his ear, darting her tongue out to tease before her words chased it. "Take me to my room, pirate."

"Don't tease me, love."

"Do I sound like I'm teasing?"

Killian could almost feel the part of him that snapped with her words, his entire body losing tension, his entire soul suddenly lighter than it had been in centuries. "Bloody hell, love, I'm not sure I could bring myself to care if you were."

In a second he had her in his arms, his face buried against her throat, lips and tongue feasting on her flesh as he dragged her through the door and up the stairs to her room.

"I'd ask you if you're sure, my love, but I'm entirely too afraid of your response, so you'll forgive me if I skip the formalities of being a gentleman this one time." He offered her a saucy wink as he spun them in place, his instant and complete happiness changing the very structure of his being, suddenly very much a different man than he'd been even five minutes before.

Her laughter was infectious and he found himself joining in as he tossed her onto her bed, crawling up after her, kissing and licking every inch of flesh that her clothing revealed as he settled over top of her and once again buried his face against her throat.

Neither could deny the shudder that coursed first through his body then through hers as if in response. They immediately fit together like two broken halves, body, mind, and soul, not a trace of awkwardness in sight as they slowly began moving together, keeping mind only to avoid the one thing that could ruin them.

Still, kiss or no kiss, tonight would be something not easily forgotten.

~~~TBC~~~

For those of you into smut, feel free to put the fic on follow; the latest I'll have the last bit up is Tuesday. For those not into smut, I thought this wrapped up well here for our two star crossed lovelies. Either way... I hope you enjoyed the product of far too much coffee on a Saturday afternoon whilst trying to ignore the fact I was supposed to be working. ;)

Much like magic, all muses come with a price. Mine muse's price is that little box just below here. Please don't make her chase you to collect. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a long overdue excuse to use the lip curse for a bit of TLK smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Precursor to a Kiss  
> Part: 2  
> Author: Roguie, et al.  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Pairing: Killian/Emma  
> Rating: M – sexually explicit, ie. Smut.  
> Spoilers: Up to The Jolly Roger, totally AU after that point.  
> Summary: Just a long overdue excuse to use the lip curse for a bit of TLK smut.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine... if it were, it would be on HBO and I'd not have to imagine what Killian's cute little arse would look like out of those leather pants. ;)  
> A/N: Wow, no need to tell me how badly I suck. Most of this has been written since April but I ended up side tracked by other stories and a rampant muse, then all the crap that became June and July and I totally let this slip. I've totally promised posting this to like fifteen different people and have absolutely failed in keeping that promise.. until tonight. So, without further ado, the second part of Precursor to a Kiss... aka, a smutfest.

~~~?~~~

"Gods, Emma. I will never tire of the sensation of my lips upon your skin. You're so soft. So soft." He sank his teeth into the soft skin covering the hollow of her throat, pulling a raspy cry from her lips. "I wish I could be gentle, love, I wish I could be what you deserve…" He shifted his body against hers, finding home between her thighs, rocking into her until his achingly hard cock found friction against her clothed heat.  
She groaned quietly beneath him, arching her hips up to meet his every thrust against her, seeking out the same friction that had him desperately curled around her. "Too many clothes," she panted, digging her fingernails into his back and pulling, freeing his shirt from his pants and dragging it half up his back before he pulled away from her and tore it the rest of the way over his head.  
"Eager, Princess?"  
Her nails bit into his chest, dragging thin lines through the dark hair she found there, cutting through flesh, wringing a desperate moan from the pirate's lips. "Absolutely."  
His sharp bark of laughter startled her and he met her gaze a mere second before fingers and hook found the seams of her blouse, rending the fabric in two, the remaining rags dropping off the side of the bed and fluttering to the ground. She gasped in surprise, a sound almost lost in the whimper that followed when his warm lips found her peaked nipple through the lace of her dark blue bra. When she found enough sense to look down, watching as his tongue flicked out to tease her hidden peak, fresh warmth flooded her as her gaze fell upon his teasing smirk, one single dark eyebrow lifted before he sat up and shredded away the blue lace that covered her.

“Me too,” he whispered, his eyes leaving hers to fall upon her chest, hand and hook rising, the cool metal of one forcing her back to arch off the bed as her nipple tightened to a painful point under the foreign sensation, the warmth of the other wringing a animalistic groan from her lips as his sweet pressure forced her eyes once again closed.

He replaced his hook with his lips, licking them softly before wrapping their warmth around her newly abandoned nipple, sucking heavily before laving her pebbled flesh with his tongue, over and over, flicking and licking as she writhed beneath him, only to pull free of the one and switch to the other to start all over once again. His body shuddered quietly with each throaty little moan that built in her, whispering past his ears on breath that escaped in short pants of pleasure. He echoed her moan with a low groan of desire, freeing her nipple from the heat of his mouth only to trail down her body with hot, wet kisses, tonguing her navel playfully when she whimpered in protest.

“I'm ashamed to say this isn't going to be the longest bout of play we'll ever share, love,” he murmured, letting words and whiskers bring goosebumps to her flesh as he rubbed his cheek against her flat stomach. “You've had me wait far too long.” He grinned when she tried to protest, her fingers working into his hair, pulling as if to drag him back up her needy body. He planted himself firmly between her legs, his hook filling the space between her pants and her flesh, stretching the fabric lightly. “You'll wait patiently, love, unless that is you wish to lose your pants the way you've lost your shirt and corset.”

“Don't care, shred them, just quit with the teasing, pirate!”

He chuckled, turning his head to stroke his rough beard over her sensitive flesh once more, “So demanding, darling.”

“Hook, I swear to God if you don't...”

Her words dropped away as she felt his arm jerk against her, the hook already placed at the seam of her pants rending down and tearing the fabric away like it had been no more than paper. With a quick wink and one more dip of his tongue into her navel, Killian switched sides, ripping through the remaining hem holding the cloth to her body.

“If I don't what, love?” His voice deepened to a rumble, his words hot sensation as he caught the shredded fabric in his teeth and slowly pulled the ruined material down, inch by painfully slow inch he dragged it until he slid off the end of the bed, her pants between his teeth, and he paused to stare at her for one immeasurably long moment.

Silence met his question and he couldn't help the pull to his lips as he lowered them to her ankle, grinning against her warmth while he began kissing a final path up the inside of her legs, stopping only to nip at sensitive spots he'd once only dreamed of finding. She reacted brilliantly when he found the so very thin skin that covered her ankle, teasing her as he flattened his tongue to her bone, his teeth grazing her flesh ever so softly. Her nails bit hard into his shoulders, drawing thin lines of blood from his flesh when his ever curious tongue found the spot behind her knee that made her eyes roll back in her head and fresh warmth flood between her thighs, a reaction not lost on him for a second as he breathed in her scent, his eyes darkening from sea blue to well past cobalt as a low growl built in his chest.

He breathed her in deeply, the heady scent of her arousal fogging his brain, wrapping visceral tendrils of burning sensation around his every nerve ending. His cock thickened and lengthened, pressing hard enough against his leather pants that he swore the ties would give way. At the very least, he'd be wearing their impression in the morning.

“Bloody hell,” he whispered hotly, his voice betraying the bone deep ache within him as he gave up all pretence of tease and forced her legs wide, diving forward to bury his face in her damp folds, thrusting his tongue deep inside her with no preamble.

The shriek that escaped her lips and the tightening of her thighs around his head did nothing to dissuade him, rather the opposite. His hook found purchase against one of her knees as he used his shoulder against her other thigh to keep her legs wide. If she had any rational thought remaining, she'd have felt his self satisfied smile spread across his lips the moment before those very same lips found her throbbing clit and sucked it deeply between his teeth. The sounds he wrung from her lips were practically inhuman, her voice as she cried out for him barely recognizable as he lapped greedily at the juices that flowed readily from her. His throaty moan against her as he fed from her arousal served to push her over her own precipice, calling his name into the darkness as she arched beneath him in pleasure, his hook cutting into the flesh of her knee not even enough to stay the pressure of her thighs around his head. Only when her body relaxed back into the mattress, only when her breathing slowed from frantic gasps to a heavy pant, only when he was certain she'd fallen as far as she could fall did his tongue retreat from her dripping core, and only then did he lift his head far enough to catch her dazed eyes as she watched him lick the remnants of her arousal from his lips, leaving his whiskers still glistening with what his tongue couldn't reach.

He offered her a lazy grin that spoke of a patience that belied the burning need that blew his pupils wide with lust, darkening the normal crystal blue of his eyes to onyx. “Can I assume your previous threat has been rendered invalid?” He winked one of those hungering eyes, torturing himself as he waited for her to return to herself before moving slowly up her body, tongue tracing a warm path from her dripping core to her pebbled nipples.

The urge to claim her lips ached within him, a bone deep need that swelled in his chest, a mirror to the throbbing flesh that swelled within his pants, so much so that he had to bite down harshly on one of her nipples to keep his mouth occupied. A single eyebrow lifted as she cried out with pleasure, a new flood of arousal soaking through her folds, dampening the front of his leathers, her heat such a burning presence that he could feel her through the thick layer that continued to separate them.

“Why the fuck are you still dressed?”

Some semblance of his control returned, even while he continued to suckle her abused nipple, continuing to distract himself until the danger of taking her mouth ebbed to a manageable level. Only then did he allow her swollen flesh to pop free of his greedy lips to offer her a self satisfied smirk that did nothing to hide the sheer magnitude of the lust that burned through his gaze. “You surprise me, Swan,” he grinned against her flesh, his every word causing his whiskers to scrape over her sensitive skin, leaving her flesh reddened and raw, bringing yet a new round of aroused whimpers to her lips. “Such a greedy little princess,” he murmured, soothing the whisker burn against her breast with small circles of his warm tongue. “So ready to take it rough,” he growled, biting down on her nipple, wringing a pleased cry from her lips. “With such a foul little mouth,” he rose higher on the bed, tormenting himself as he nipped at her throat, her jaw. “You're so lucky I can't take those lips, love. I'd bruise them with my want and swallow each of your dirty little words, leaving you with nothing but guttural moans, then I'd swallow those as well.”

He buried his face against her neck, taking her soft flesh between his teeth, biting down and sucking hard, marking her the only way he could think as his fingers moved between them, unlacing his pants and pushing open the flaps, freeing his heavy arousal from its confines, groaning deeply when the already damp tip brushed up against her sopping folds.

“I swear on my life, Emma, that one day we'll do this properly. You deserve more than a rutting pirate that can't even lay claim to your lips before he drives open your body.” The ache of his sadness dulled the overwhelming sensation of his need, allowing him an extra moment to tease them both as he slowly slid the tip of his cock through her wetness, parting her folds, touching up against her swollen clit and making her buck into him.

“She won't win, Killian,” Emma finally found her voice, her warm fingers coming to rest on either side of his face even as he lined his body up with hers, the head of his cock pushing just right against her, opening her so very slightly as she held his gaze. “She can't take this from us.”

Every neuron in his brain ordered him to close his eyes, to cut off the window she had into his very soul before she saw everything he'd never told her. Every regret he'd ever had, every sorrow he'd ever cradled, every betrayal he'd ever nursed were all there for her taking. He could hide nothing from her, and the pain of the curse that lay between them, solid brick and mortar, even as their bodies slowly locked into place, lay on top of every thing that had ever laid waste to his life. He let her pull his head to her as he slid home inside her body, the warmth of her walls surrounding him finally succeeding in shutting down what was left of his brain, leaving him a creature of sensation as the sweetest groan escaped his lips, mingling in the space between them with the softest moan that escaped her own. He lost the battle against his will, his eyes falling shut of their own accord as he allowed himself to drown in sensation, pulling out slightly only to slide home once again, revelling in the tormenting bliss that rolled through his body.

“Gods, Emma, so good,” he whimpered, bracing himself over her, pulling out to the tip only to thrust back in deeply, wordless sounds of pleasure and the distinct slap of skin on skin the only sounds to fill the room as he moved faster, harder, deeper within her, jaw falling slack as she rose to meet his every thrust, the tips of her breasts rubbing against his chest, the pressure of her heels against his ass as she pulled him to her.

Too soon he could feel himself swelling to impossible proportions, balls tight, skin stretching, head leaking, the desperate groaning whimper building within him held back only by sheer will and the painful grind of his teeth. She was so close, he could feel her fluttering around him, her walls closing in, squeezing him almost painfully, almost too much to withstand for the moment it took to reach between them, finding her clit with unerring accuracy and pressing his thumb against it, forcing her to arch beneath him, driving him deeper than he would have thought possible as she finally came around him, forcing him into the release he needed so very desperately.

Did words escape his lips or just random sounds? As his body poured into hers, soaking her womb with his warm seed, the gripping pulse of her walls milking him of every last drop, her body shivering beneath him as her own release drained her of the last ounces of strength, Killian let his mind melt into the pleasure of finally, finally having Emma beneath him. Lightening shot through his mind and body, he'd swear the bed, the room, hell the entire bloody hotel shook around them as he rode through the high of his orgasm, he didn't even have enough sense of mind remaining to be embarrassed as Emma swallowed his whimpering moans just as he'd mere minutes ago swore to swallow her own. Just the feel of her lips against his was enough to prolong his orgasm, he'd swear she was purposely tightening herself around his finally slackening cock to drive him insane with the pleasure but he couldn't find it in himself to complain. Instead, when the room finally stopped shaking, when she finally released him from her grip, when he had no sound left for her to suck from his throat, he collapsed bonelessly upon her, panting into her ear, barely conscious enough to take some measure of weight upon his forearm while his world finally fell back into place.

“Bloody hell,” he whispered brokenly, lowering his lips to her throat, kissing, nibbling, tonguing away the sweat that cooled on her warm skin.

“Yeah, I probably could have timed that better,” Emma panted quietly beneath him, a half manic giggle escaping between heavy breaths. “I guess now I know what they mean by rocking someone's world.”

Blood slowly started returning to Killian's brain, and as he lifted himself off her, rolling to his side, he realized the entire room was in disarray. Clothes lay strewn across every surface, a crack ran diagonally through through the mirror glass facing them, the doors to the closet and the bathroom hung on their hinges, and in the bathroom Killian could hear the distinct sound of uncontrolled running water from where the taps had suddenly exploded.

“Granny's going to kill us,” she giggled again, burying her face into his throat as he settled to his back and she settled over him, completely unwilling to deal with all the damage just yet.

“This was your magic, then, lass?” Killian asked in awe, utterly confounded by the wreckage that was once their room.

Emma shrugged, grinning. “Well, our magic anyway. I mean I knew it packed a punch with Mary Margaret and David; I didn't really pay attention when it happened with Henry, I was more interested in making sure he was actually okay.” She shrugged sheepishly. 

“Wait just a moment, Swan, what exactly are you telling me?” Very carefully, Killian thought back over their time together, taking only a moment before he caught on, an instant panic rising in his chest. “By the gods! Emma, what were you thinking?! Your magic!”

She pressed a single finger to his lips, the soft glow of white magic crackling between her skin and his, soothing him even as she silenced him. “Present and accounted for, Captain.” When he tried to protest further, she shook her head, her green eyes dead serious as she held his gaze. “Don't ruin this with what could have beens. I mean it, Killian. You, above anyone else, know how hard it's been to let down my walls, to let you in. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago, I know that. I know I hurt you, Killian, and I know what it cost you to keep coming back.”

Killian chuckled darkly, the sound echoing in his chest without humour, but his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close. “You haven't a bloody clue, love, but I'd pay any price time and again if at the end of it all I have you.”

Emma sighed deeply at the serious tone to his voice, knowing that a long story lay behind his words. “You'll tell me one day, won't you, Killian? How you found your way back to me?”

“Aye, but not tonight.”

She knew it was a distraction when he claimed her lips, rolling her to her back and settling into place between her thighs, his already lengthening cock pressing up against her sensitive folds, teasing her open as he offered her a smirk and a lifted eyebrow.

“Are you kidding me right now?”

He chuckled once more, this time his mirth reaching his sparkling blue eyes as he slipped back inside her, wrenching a soul deep groan from her lips. “Do I not feel serious, Swan?”

Any further thought of conversation fled her mind as he filled her, slowly driving them both back to the precipice of pleasure they'd fallen over mere minutes before. The words lay between them, heard without being voiced; hopes were exchanged by hearts that no longer doubted; promises were traded by souls that no longer cowered in fear. They were two broken halves that together found themselves whole in the midst of a war that could destroy everything they called home, one universal truth leading them in their quest for happiness: 

Whatever Zelena had up her sleeve next no longer mattered; good would always win.

They had far too much to lose for it to be any different.

~~~Fin~~~

Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?


End file.
